Baby Daddy
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Ainsley has never been one for one night stands. When she meets Cal, that changes. Cal spends the night with Ainsley and thinks he'll never see her again. That all changes when Ainsley turns up with his newborn daughter Poppy. Cal doesn't think he can be a daddy to Poppy. Can Ainsley convince him to take the chance and be a daddy to Poppy-Rose Knight? Can Cal and Ainsley find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Ainsley Jones, Poppy Knight and my storylines. Everything else belongs to the creators of Casualty.**

 **A/N - This is a re-write of a story I posted previously. I decided to re-write it as I've been watching the On Call episode and I wanted to try and write my own version. In this, the mother of Cal's daughter is my OC Ainsley, the baby is called Poppy. Ainsley and Cal eventually get together. Ethan will be a huge part in this Fanfic (I love the brothers) along with Iain, Dixie, Rita and others in the ED.**

 **If no one likes this then I'll take it down.**

 **Ainsley would be played by Demi Lovato.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **X-X-X**

The music was pounding in the club. Ainsley was downing shots with her best friend Lola. "You've had enough," Lola said. She was the responsible one.

Ainsley scoffed and looked at Lola. "I'm twenty-one. I have no one at home waiting for me unless you count my puppy but he's likely to be snoozing," she said.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Look, I just think we should take it easy. You have a hair salon to open tomorrow," she told her friend.

Ainsley owned her own business. The premises had been left to her by her Nan when she passed away. Ainsley had been raised by her Nan her whole life. "Lola, I want to meet a hot guy. Make out passionately with him and maybe more then I want to start my whole life again tomorrow," she said.

X-X-X

Cal arrived at the club with Iain. The two had become quite close recently. "I'll get the first lot of drinks," Cal said. Iain thanked him and Cal went over to the bar. "Can I get two pints of larger?"

The bartender went to get their drinks. Cal looked around and saw two girls sitting at the bar. Cal smirked and walked over to them. "Have you lost your heart? Because I've just found it," he said.

The girl with the long brown hair looked up. "Babe, if you had my heart then we'd be in bed right now and I'd not be drinking my pain away," she said.

"Cal."

"Ainsley."

X-X-X

Ainsley and Lola had joined Cal and Iain. Ainsley was flirting with Cal. He had his hand on her thigh. "Ainsley, that was Lewis who rang. I'm gonna head home," Lola said.

"See you chick. Thanks for a good time," Ainsley said as she stood and hugged her friend. "I'll text you tomorrow hon."

"Bye."

X-X-X

Half an hour after Lola had gone, Iain stood and announced he was leaving. "See you at work Cal. Don't stay up too late," he joked.

"You know me Iain, I have a reputation to proceed."

Iain laughed and walked off. Cal looked at Ainsley. "So, we're alone now," Ainsley said.

"Indeed. Could get up to all sorts now we're alone," Cal told her. He wasn't going to beat around the bush. "Another drink?" He asked.

"Sure."

Cal went to get more drinks. He looked to see Ainsley checking her hair. He thought she was beautiful. He wanted her. After he got the drinks, he went back over to her. "A drink for my gorgeous friend," Cal said.

Ainsley laughed and she took a huge swig of her drink. She looked over at Cal. "You're so bloody hot," she said in a manner of factly way.

"I never get tired of hearing that," Cal told her. He pulled Ainsley closer to him and smirked. "We could always go somewhere more private. Have some fun," he whispered.

Ainsley found herself agreeing. She downed the rest of her drink and saw that Cal had done the same. They stood up and went outside. The minute they were alone, Cal pushed Ainsley against a wall and his lips found hers in a passionate embrace. Ainsley pulled away. "We could go back to yours," she suggested.

"Let's go."

X-X-X

With quite a bit of difficulty, Cal managed to drive himself and Ainsley back to the flat. "My brother will be sleeping. Shh," Cal said.

Ainsley nodded and Cal took her inside. The minute the front door was closed, they began kissing heatedly. "Bedroom."

They went to the bedroom and Cal undressed her while she did the same to him. Cal pushed her onto the bed but she flipped them so she was on top. "I like it on top," she whispered.

"Tough."

Their battle for who was on top soon ended and eventually their making out led onto something more.

 _The Next Morning._

Cal woke and felt Ainsley in his arms. Cal smiled and kissed her head which woke her. "Morning gorgeous."

Ainsley smiled. "Morning yourself handsome. I'd love to stay but I'm due at work soon," she mumbled. She didn't want to leave Cal but knew she had clients. "Maybe you could call me though?"

Cal nodded and as Ainsley got dressed, he put her number in his phone. "If you ever need medical assistance then Holby City Hospital. Ask for Caleb Knight."

Ainsley laughed. "I'll see you around Dr Knight."

 **Nine Months Later**

Ainsley pulled up outside Holby City ED. She heard a mild whimpering coming from the backseat. She turned to see her newborn daughter Poppy sleeping. Poppy was born a week ago. "Come on sweetie. Let's go and meet your daddy," she whispered to the sleeping baby.

Ainsley gently took her daughter from the car and made sure she was wrapped up. Poppy began whimpering again. "Shh sweetie. Mummy's got you."

X-X-X

Cal took a step outside. He had just lost a patient in Resus. He needed a breather. Cal looked around and paled. Coming towards him was Ainsley. "A-Ainsley?"

"Hello Cal."

Cal took notice of the little baby girl sleeping. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Ainsley looked down at Poppy. "I-I thought you might want to meet your daughter, Poppy," Ainsley said.

Cal scoffed. "You expect me to believe that she's mine? No chance. Just go," he spat.

Ainsley flinched. She turned and went to walk away when Cal called her back. "You dropped her dummy," he said.

"Thanks," Ainsley mumbled. She took Poppy's dummy from Cal and tried to hide the tears that were threatning to spill.

X-X-X

Ethan had seen everything. He watched as the girl walked off with a small pink bundle. In part, Ethan didn't blame Cal for reacting the way he did. He was led to believe Matilda was his daughter. It had devestated him when he realised she wasn't. Part of Ethan knew the little girl was in fact Cal's daughter and his niece.

Ethan walked over to Cal. "What are you playing at?" He asked his older brother.

Cal looked at Ethan. "She expects me to believe that her kid is my kid. I can't believe that Ethan, not after Taylor," Cal said.

Ethan sighed and looked at Ainsley's car as it drove off. "I get that, Cal. I do but she doesn't look like Taylor. She could be telling the truth about the baby."

"Poppy."

"Sorry?"

Cal smiled slightly as he looked at Ethan. "Poppy, that's what Ainsley named her."

Ethan nodded. He could understand why Cal had some doubts but he hoped that if Poppy was actually Cal's daughter then maybe Cal could actually have a chance at being a father. "Let's find Ainsley's home address and visit her. Together."

Cal found himself agreeing. He wanted to be a dad so badly. He wanted to love a child like they deserved. Poppy was a second chance for him and he wouldn't let that go.

X-X-X

 **A/N - First chapter.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this. If no one likes this then like I say, I'll take it down. I don't want to make people unhappy.**

 **R &R**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who reviewed chapter one. I'm glad you're liking the story enough to take time to review. It honestly means so much right now.**

 **I don't know what DNA tests look like so I'll be making it up.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

Ainsley hadn't seen Cal since he said he didn't believe Poppy wasn't his. She didn't want to burden him. She was trying to cope alone but since having Poppy, she had no one. She felt alone.

That morning, Ainsley woke and she went to check on Poppy. She saw her daughter lying in her cot burning up and crying. Ainsley began panicking. She didn't know what to do.

X-X-X

Cal kept on thinking about Ainsley and Poppy. He needed to see Poppy properly to know weather or not she was his daughter. All he had seen of her was the pink coat she was snuggled up in.

Ethan saw Cal and walked over to him. "Have you spoken to Ainsley?" He asked.

Cal shook his head. "No, Ethan. Ainsley hasn't contacted me or turned up in the ED since last week," Cal told his brother.

"Go to her, Cal. Be the father that Poppy needs. Be to her what you couldn't to Matilda," Ethan said. He felt bad for reminding Cal about Matilda but he needed his brother to wise up.

Before Cal could react, Iain came in with Dixie. "This is Poppy-Rose Knight. Six weeks old," Dixie said.

Cal was shocked. On the stretcher was the tiny body of Poppy - his baby. Maybe. "Dr Knight. We need you."

X-X-X

Ainsley was in hysterics. She couldn't lose her daughter. She didn't know how she would cope. Ainsley watched as Poppy was hooked up to an IV drip. Her baby girl was screaming but there was nothing Ainsley could do.

Cal came into Resus. He saw Ainsley in tears and he remembered when he was in that position with Matilda. "Robyn, can you take Ainsley out of here please?" Cal asked her.

"Sure."

Ainsley was led out of Resus by Robyn. All she could was watch hopelessly. "She's in the best hands. I promise," Robyn said.

"Somehow, I don't think that fills me with much hope. I'm sorry," Ainsley mumbled.

"Its fine."

X-X-X

Cal was trying to stay calm while helping Poppy. Ethan noticed and sighed. "Cal, go and sit with Ainsley. We can manage," he said.

Dylan looked at Cal. "You know this child?"

"She might be mine," Cal said.

"Leave then."

X-X-X

Cal walked out of Resus. He needed to see Ainsley. "Robyn, where did Ainsley go?"

"Coffee. I think she needs it. Poor girl looks exhausted," Robyn said. She could tell that Cal had a connection.

Cal walked to the vending machine. He saw Ainsley sitting there crying. "Last time I saw you, you were leaving my bedroom," Cal said.

Ainsley looked up and scoffed. "The last time I saw _you,_ you were rejecting our child," Ainsley mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I just... I didn't know how to react. The last time that happened to me, I grew attatched to the little girl until the DNA test said she wasn't mine," Cal said.

Ainsley felt terrible. "Cal, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I couldn't get attatched to Poppy if I wasn't 100% sure she's mine. I can't go through that again. I'm sorry."

Ainsley wiped her eyes. "I get it, Cal. You don't have to be involved in her life. I'll just tell Poppy that I couldn't remember her daddy," she said.

"I want to be in her life, Ainsley. She's my second chance. Possibly," Cal said. "Look, all I'm asking is for a DNA test."

X-X-X

Ainsley had been called back into Resus. "Is she okay?" Ainsley asked immediately.

"She's got a viral infection. We've kept her on an IV drip for now and when she has been discharged, we'll give you a liquid antibiotic," Charlie told Ainsley.

Ainsley nodded. She walked over to Poppy and smiled. "Hi baby girl. You scared mummy so much."

Poppy blinked her eyes a couple of times before she gave a little smile. "Don't ever scare mummy like that again sweetie. She needs you more than anything. She has no one else."

Cal walked over to the bed and got his first glance at his baby daughter properly. "She's beautiful," Cal said. He let the little baby grip his finger and he smiled. "She looks like me slightly."

Ainsley laughed slightly. "She does. I think she has your eyes too," she said.

X-X-X

 **Two Weeks Later**

Cal had sent off for a DNA test. Ainsley had paid for it as a way to prove she wasn't lying. She wanted Cal to be a daddy to Poppy. She needed a daddy.

Ainsley was cuddling in bed with Poppy. Poppy was slowly getting better and she had been smiling more which made Ainsley proud.

Poppy began fussing for a bottle. Ainsley got out of bed and went downstairs to feed her daughter. Ainsley breastfed Poppy as she felt she could bond better with her baby.

X-X-X

Cal pulled up outside Ainsley's house. He saw blinds being opened so knew he wasn't there too early. He had gotten the results of the DNA test and wanted Ainsley to open them.

After locking up his car, Cal made his way up the path and rang the doorbell. Ainsley answered it while putting her top back on. "C-Cal," Ainsley stuttered as she attempted to cover up quicker.

"Don't cover up. Nothing I haven't seen before," Cal said with a smirk.

"Everything has grown slightly since then Cal. I had a baby," Ainsley said. She had finally got her top back on and noticed the slight pout on Cal's face. "What can I do for you?"

"The DNA test results."

Ainsley invited Cal in. He looked at her house. Everything was black and white with little bits of pink which indicated there was a baby in the house. Cal saw Poppy in her baby bouncer fast asleep. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah. She's my whole world. I lost everyone but then, she came along and made me feel complete," Ainsley said.

Cal smiled and handed the envelope to Ainsley. "I-I want you to open it."

Ainsley opened the envelope and a smile appeared on her face. She handed the results over to Cal. Cal glanced down and saw the words that would change his life -

DNA Test Results

 _Caleb Knight is the biological father of Poppy Rose Alexis Knight_

 _99.9%_

Cal had a huge grin appear on his face. "She's mine."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Hope the way I did the DNA test was okay. I've never seen one before so I had to make it up.**

 **If there's any ideas you have then do let me know :)**

 **R &R**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who have reviewed. It truly does mean a lot. Especially after having a horrid week.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

Cal had been trying to pluck up the courage to speak with Ainsley. Now he knew Poppy was his baby, he wanted to be in her life and hopefully Ainsley's too. Cal knew they had chemistry and even Ainsley couldn't deny it.

That morning, Cal woke and he went to check if Ethan was awake. He found his younger brother sitting on the sofa with the TV on. "Morning."

Ethan looked up. "Morning. Ainsley text me. She asked if you wanted to spend the day with Poppy. She has to go into her salon," Ethan told him.

"Sure. I'll have her over at Ainsley's. That way all her stuff is there," Cal said. He got his phone and text Ainsley to tell him he would love to have Poppy.

X-X-X

Cal pulled up outside of Ainsley's. He was excited at the thought of seeing his baby daughter. He had bought her a pink cuddly toy. He saw it on his way over and wanted it for Poppy.

After locking up his car, he made his way up the path and rang the doorbell. Ainsley answered in her underwear. "Oh wow. I wasn't expecting you just yet," Ainsley mumbled.

"Clearly. Are you alright?" Cal asked. He was worrying that Ainsley had a boyfriend staying witht her.

Ainsley nodded. "Yeah. Its great. I wasn't expecting you this early. Ethan told me when you're not at work then you have a lie in so Poppy and I were cuddling in bed," Ainsley told him. "She's on her playmat if you want to go and see her while I get dressed."

Ainsley went to get dressed so Cal went to see Poppy. She was lying on the play-mat looking up. Ainsley told him she had started smiling so when Cal picked her up, she had a small smile appear on her tiny face. "There's my beautiful little flower."

Ainsley smiled as she came back in. "I've managed to sort the Salon out now so you don't need to babysit but I was wondering if you wanted to have a trip to the beach?"

"I'd love to. We are taking Poppy aren't we?" Cal asked. He wanted as much time with Poppy as possible.

"Yes we're taking Poppy. Can't leave her home alone can we?" Ainsley joked. She handed Cal a little pink dress and shoes. "Come on Dr Knight. Show me how you get a baby dressed."

X-X-X

After Cal had gotten Poppy dressed, he watched as Ainsley fed her. "Has Ethan got work today?" Ainsley asked.

"No. Why?"

Ainsley smiled. "Maybe we could ask him to join us. I know Poppy wants to spend some time with her Uncle Ethan," she said.

"Nibbles."

"Excuse me?"

Cal laughed. "Its Uncle Nibbles. Its my nickname for Ethan. I've always called it him," he informed her. He looked at Poppy as she slept in her carseat. "I can text him if you want and ask him?" Cal asked.

"That'd be great."

Cal got his phone and text his younger brother :

 **Do you want to come to the beach with me, Ainsley & Poppy? - C**

 **Sure - E**

Cal smiled at Ainsley. "Nibbles is coming."

X-X-X

Cal drove back to the flat to get Ethan. Ainsley was in the passenger seat. "Hello all," Ethan said quite happily. He saw the carseat with the sleeping Poppy.

"Hey. How are you?" Ainsley asked. She was waiting until they began driving before doing what she wanted to do.

"I'm very well thank you. And yourself?" Ethan replied as he looked at his sleeping niece.

"I'm great."

X-X-X

Cal was driving to the beach. He felt Ainsley to put her hand on his thigh. He felt her squeeze it slightly. That was a sign that she wanted him. He smirked at the innocent look on her face.

Eventually, they arrived at the beach. Ainsley took Poppy from her pushchair and sat on the sand with her. "Look baby. Its the beach and when you're older, mummy will bring you here and you can go in the water," Ainsley said.

"She can go in now. If I take her," Cal said as he took off his shoes and socks. Cal picked up Poppy from Ainsley. "Come on angel. Let's go paddling!"

Ainsley watched as Cal went down to the sea with Poppy. Ethan came over with some coffee. "Here you go," Ethan said as he handed Ainsley a cup of coffee. Ainsley thanked him. "Cal's a very good father isn't he?"

Ainsley nodded. "Yeah. I was worried about how he would react with Poppy but he's doing an amazing. I'm glad he's accepted that she's his. The DNA test helped of course," she said.

Ethan agreed. After Matilda, Ethan didn't think that Cal would take to being a dad again. He was glad he had this second chance. "Poppy is a great little girl. I see so many of Cal's features," Ethan said.

"Really?" Ainsley questioned. She hoped that Poppy resembled Cal slightly. "I think she has his eyes."

"Definetley. She may also have his nose," Ethan stated. He watched as Cal came back over with Poppy. "Did you have fun?"

Cal nodded and handed Poppy back to Ainsley. "The water splashed her dress. We might need to change it," he told her.

"Good job I have a spare baby-gro isn't it," Ainsley said as she took out Poppy's spare clothes out. She looked at her baby. "Daddy is such a silly man. Let's hope you inherit some of his charm when you're older so you can attract all the guys."

Cal scoffed. "No guy is going near her when she's older. If they do they'll have to go through me first," he stated. He was over protective and he was going to keep his little girl safe. She was his everything. "I'll get her padlocked if I have to."

Ainsley and Ethan both laughed. Ainsley wrapped Poppy up in a blanket and fed her. She noticed Cal looking at her as she breastfed. "You're looking at me," Ainsley said.

"You're beautiful and feeding her like that is just bloody hot," Cal said. He sat on the towel next to Ainsley and he put his hand on her thigh. "Have dinner with me tonight when Poppy is in bed," Cal said.

Ainsley found herself agreeing. She was falling for Cal's charm again. She loved it though. "O-Okay."

X-X-X

As it was getting late, Cal, Ainsley and Ethan decided to head back home. Cal dropped Ethan off at the flat and he drove back to Ainsley's. They both got Poppy to sleep and Cal went to order them a takeaway.

Ainsley went and got changed into something comfortable. She slept in her underwear. Cal had seen her with less so she didn't mind. Just as she came downstairs, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Cal said.

Ainsley sat on the sofa and waited for Cal. Eventually, he came back in. He grabbed some forks and sat next to Ainsley on the sofa. "Enjoy beautiful."

X-X-X

Cal and Ainsley were watching Rock Of Ages. Ainsley swore she heard Cal singing along. She giggled when she saw him mumbling along to Anyway You Want It. "Enjoying yourself?" Ainsley asked.

"Yeah. Good film choice babe," Cal said as he pulled Ainsley close to him. She rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head. "You're so beautiful."

"You think?"

Cal nodded. He lifted Ainsley's head up and looked in her eyes. Cal moved his head closer to hers and kissed her. She kissed back with just as much passion as Cal. They pulled apart when there was a need for oxygen. "Stay with me tonight? I don't want sex. I just want someone to cuddle up with in bed," Ainsley said.

Cal agreed and after turning the TV off, Ainsley locked up the doors and followed Cal to the bedroom. They checked on Poppy who was sleeping peacefully. They climbed into bed and after a long make out session, they fell asleep. Both hoping they could maintain a relationship for Poppy.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's a chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **I needed to write a drama free chapter as I've had a horrid week and needed to try and make it seem happy.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this.**

 **Xo**


End file.
